


[Podfic] Masked Pleasure, Hidden Pain

by Jinxy



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Class Issues, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Masks, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sex, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A powerful friend of Batiatus' regularly requests Agron's company. So Agron, to his disgust, often finds himself meeting a masked man in a dark room. But this is no Roman and the way he touches Agron is unlike anything Agron has ever experienced before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Masked Pleasure, Hidden Pain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Masked Pleasure, Hidden Pain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/500684) by [FunkyinFishnet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet). 



**[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?1fznqmdpa8pqakc)**  [9 MB] |  **[M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hak53sjqnfdc4fu/%5BSpartacus%5D_Masked_Pleasure%2C_Hidden_Pain.m4b)** [6 MB}

_Length: 09:59_

**Author's Note:**

> Much gratitude to FunkyinFishnet for giving podficcing permission.
> 
> ~~<333


End file.
